The present invention relates in general to filtration systems for oil, air, gas, and pollution incorporating electromagnetic separators and opposing electrostatic charges. More particularly to the invention air cleaning device which was granted a U.S. Patent dated Apr. 29, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599, the present invention is an improvement to the invention air-cleaning device U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599, dated Apr. 29, 1986; also, the improvement incorporate magnetic system within the stages of the intermolecular forces in a two liquid system.
The present invention also integrates air scrubbers or wet air cleaning systems with dry air cleaning systems for additional air cleaning response, and regulates the amount of moisture in the air according to requests. For machine or industrial machine environments, the air should have less H2O molecules but oil molecules in the air are appreciated or exceptable, the present invention improving the patented air cleaning device dated Apr. 29, 1986, for air cleaning capability, for machines industrial environment and for combustion engines air cleaning, alone or with a combination of which include fiber or criss cross screen filtration systems for the air input to the engine. Further the drawing disclosure relative to combustion engine lubricating oil cleaning and engine air input cleaning also for output engine exhaust gases and pollution cleaning are advanced filter developments of said original invention air cleaning device dated, Apr. 29, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585, 599, but are not mentioned in the original claims and the air cleaning device text from April 1986.
Earlier in time the inventor over looked the oil cleaning properties. Also, in this general period of time the oil was cheap for the automotive field. It did involve occasional oil change and oil filter change, but this was not very expensive, recently the automotive oil became more expensive including the maintenance fees for changing the oil. This fact makes the invention cost effective because with the present invention integrated in the lubricating oil filtration system it is like changing the engine oil everyday without paying for the oil and oil change maintenance fees. The goal is a maintenance free engine and said invention is bringing such a goal into reality reducing engine wear and tear, plus reducing maintenance in reference to the general scope of said solution. A patent search under the name "Filtration System including Liquid Magnetic Solution," was performed on Aug. 5, 1991, by the patent attorney, Melvin K. Silverman; registration Number: 26,234. Eight related patents have been mentioned in reference, but only two patents in the search related practically to the present invention and to the use of magnetic field within a fluid or liquid as part of an oil filter unit, this being U.S. Pat. No.: 4,705,626 dated 1987 to Morell; and, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,592 dated 1989 to Taylor.
The present invention was disclosed to inventor's company under the name "Affiliated Inventors" from Colorado Springs, U.S.A., on Aug. 25, 1995. There filing: No. 27339 acting as the inventor agent, Affiliated Inventors disclosed the invention under the U.S. Government Disclosure Document Program which is supposed to be retained for two years in Washington, D.C. Government Filing number 382159, dated Sep. 6, 1995, under the name, "Combinatory, Oil, Gas, and Pollution Filtration System Through Water mixtures Incorporating Electromagnetic Field Within." An appraisal was performed by a for mentioned, "Affiliated Inventors," their filing number: 27,339 from Colorado Springs, Colorado and has been sent to the inventor on Sep. 1, 1995. The appraisal was positive resultingly the inventor hired Affiliated Inventors to proceed with the patent search. Their filing number: 27,339 in reference to search report discloses the variety of the patents in the field and also to update the prior search done by the attorney, registration number: 26,234 Melvin K. Silverman. The patents numbers disclosed in this search are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,438 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,472 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,252
More particular: U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,438 dated Sep. 22, 1992 to Hebert, under the title, "Method For Magnetically Treating Water In A Closed Loop Heat Transfer System," which appear to be related to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,993 dated Dec. 6, 1994, to Tarnowski Et Al, under the title "Reversible Agglutination Mediators," U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,252 dated Feb. 14, 1995 to Morrick under the title "Magnetic Filter Aid." U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,472 dated Aug. 23, 1994, to "Heck Deceased" under the title, "Apparatus For Processing Waste From The Machinery of Ferromagnetic Materials." Particularly in the view of U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,438, which relate only to heat transfer system, the heat transfer system subject is not the primary subject relative to the present invention. First of all the primary subject of the present invention is polluted oil cleaning through interaction with water, in general, maximizing the oil drops total surface for additional interaction with the water on a molecular level, by reducing the oil drops to practical size and passing the oil drops through purified water. The second objective of the said invention is to create a recirculation means for the oil drops with in regulatory osmotic or dialytic mechanism in the water using pressures and methods for practical reduction of the oil drops size without clogging the filtration plate within the water. The third objective is incorporating electromagnetic separator within a solution including opposing electrostatic charges in the water and oil.
The fourth objective is the heat transfer system relative to U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,438 to Hebert Hebert is using mostly water in his heat transfer system, the present invention in relation to multi-objective level is possibly and optionally using used motor oil and used transmission oil in addition to water in the automotive radiator. The used motor oil and the metal that remain in it is functional for heat transfer systems in general. The engine can be cooled by this approach together with air cooled plates as an option for variety of engines and environments, in which the engine is functioning within, relative to this option the fifth objective is combined oil sources for channeling the used lubricating oil to multipurpose use for example: to the air cleaning system of the engine alone or together with the up to date in fashion air cleaning filter models using the common fiber air filter. The automotive engines in the old models of many vehicles did use motor oil solution for the engines air cleaning system, the air passed through the oil and through this process of scrubbing of the air, the air was cleaned from particles and pollution which was trapped in the oil. After the oil was saturated and has accumulate much particles and pollution it was changed, occasionally causing more maintenance and sometimes oil spills if not changed timely and properly. The present invention solves this problem through channeling part of the used motor oil to the oil based air cleaning system of the engine and for recleaning of this oil by the present approach. The sixth objective is further use of the motor oil and the oil coming from the air cleaning portion of the automotive engine and that originate from the earlier stages of the used motor oil. After it is recleaned, it is channeled to the exhaust output of the engine for pollution cleaning or emission cleaning through the process of scrubbing the pollution with the said oil.
In general the pollution cleaning device can be installed before the muffler instead of the muffler or after the muffler, the pollution in the gaseous output of the engine is trapped in the oil when it passes through it to the atmosphere. The mentioned pollution trapping oil is recleaned through the present oil cleaning system. The present system is forming additional embodiment in addition to the invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599, "Air Cleaning Devise," dated April, 1986, and comprising further development relative to combustion engines. Also, include development of the air cleaning device in relation to engine pollution control flowing from the exhaust to the atmosphere. The seventh objective is recleaning the transmission oil through the system described above. Cleaning the oil for further use in the transmission and then in further stages, according to external temperature, mixing the recleaned motor oil with the recleaned transmission oil, then channeling this mixture to the engine air cleaning system; also, to the exhaust gaseous output for engine, gas, and pollution cleaning system. The seventh objective will also reduce transmission wear and tear. Fewer oil changes will be needed and maintenance simplified and reduced. The seventh aforementioned objective relative to the present invention which through unified approach are forming a new combination which distinguish the present invention from prior art. In addition, neither of the cited inventions is using water as a fully programmable filtration element within a filtration system as described in general in the said U.S. Government Document Disclosure Program Number: 382159, dated Sep. 6, 1995 and as described particularly in the present invention. The Hebert U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,438 is using water in relation to heat transfer system only. He claimed that his filter removes larger particles, but permits smaller particles to remain suspended. Distinguished from his invention and relative to oil, the present invention objective is also to remove the smaller particles from the oil subject to filtration. Regarding the lubrication function, the engine can run smoother because the smaller suspended metal particles are removed from the oil by the present invention, at any chosen time. So, the engine system can be ready with purified refined oil everyday of operation.